Sins of the Father
by Rin88
Summary: She's out for revenge against the man who killed her family and took her brother, but what happens when her relationship with the leader of her gang evolves into something more. Better summary inside.


8/27/04

AN: Hey guys, well I wanna try something a little different. I've been researching on gangs an stuff for this skit I'm doin at school and I came up with the idea of making a fanfic out of it. It's a little dark, but it all fits in with the story, so review and tell me what you think and maybe I'll continue it.

Plot: Years ago her parents were double crossed and killed by one of their closest friends. Her brother was taken and she was stabbed in the back, left for dead. Now she's out for the blood of the one who stole her life, but what happens when unwanted emotions flare up for her rueful unit leader and he just so happens to be the son of the man she's looking for. And even more so, what happens when her revenge can no longer be fulfilled when the man she's looking for dies? Will his son have to take on the sins of his father or will she end her hunt unsatisfied?

Initiation

"Hey I got this new girl who wants in."

Everyone round the table stopped to look up.

"Really?" A hopeful from the crowd spoke up.

"Yeah, I explained everything to her and everything. She really wants in."

Smirks grew on the lust filled eyes of the men playing cards with the raven haired beauty sitting atop her tall, dark and handsome boyfriend. They haven't had a new girl join in a while. Every guy including her lecherous boyfriend were salivating at the thought of 'fresh meat'. Yes they were hard as a rock, all but except one.

"Come on Sango, don't go getting their hopes up like that when you know when you tell her what she's suppose to do in the initiation she'll run screaming with her tail in between her legs."

"That's just the thing Inu, I told her EVERYTHING and she still wants to join. She ain't got no problem letting somebody beat, as long as she gets in."

With the card game temporarily put on hold, Inuyasha looked up at Sango from across the table.

He cocked his head and looked at her quizzically and asked "Are you telling me that you actually recruited someone worth even being considered?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I've known her for a while and she may seem a little 'ify' but she's good people. She's very loyal and extremely trust worthy."

"Hm." He reclined back in his seat and propped his legs up on the table. "Are you saying that you actually have some good friends outside of this gang that's not a retard and has the fortitude and ambition to wanna join? Or is she just ignorant and lacks the common knowledge of what we actually are. We don't baby-sit or play games Sango."

"Oh shut up Yasha! This is not just an impulse decision ok! She's been trying to coerce me into letting her join for months now but I didn't want her to get involved."

"Really? Now why the sudden change of heart?"

She sighed and continued "Yeah well you know over the weekend when those bastards from QB8 pulled a drive-by on Nina and I when we were with a couple of friends?" Everyone from around the table nodded "Yeah well it's because of her fast thinking and reflexes that Nina and I aren't swiss cheese right now."

Inuyasha dropped his feet from the table and leaned in, but it was her boyfriend who voiced his question.

"You mean to tell me that she saved both of you from that drive by and didn't even get shot herself?"

She turned to him and scoffed "Yeah, I mean girl was amazing! We were walking down the street and all of the sudden she pushes us into an alley way. We're screaming at her like 'what the fuck?' and then that's when they started spraying us. We ducked behind some dumpsters and tried to return fire, but it was too intense. Well anyways Kagome found a half empty liquor bottle, tore her shirt and made a maltog (sp?) cocktail. She grabbed my lighter and my gun, lit the thing and threw it. Those stupid bastards shot it and the fire exploded in mid-air. Some of them caught fire, but the dumpsters protected us. So when they stopped shooting because of the fire Kagome leaned out and starting shooting them. She and Nina got three of them before the rest jumped back in the car and drove away."

"Really? Damn, so we've got a regular G.I. Jane on our hands!" And sniggers were heard alround.

"Yeah whatever, anyways since the QB8s that escaped got a good look at her she'll need protection."

"Why she only shot from behind a dumpster? Why would they've seen her face?"

Sango let out an exasperated sigh. "Because when I asked Kagome how she knew they were behind us she said that they were following us for a while and she could see them in the reflection of the parked cars along the street. When she saw them start to speed up to shoot she pushed us in the alley."

Inuyasha looked at her thoughtfully and asked "Then wouldn't the rest of your friends need to join too?"

"Nope, they went home before they started tailing us."

Inu sighed as the card game began anew. "So she's really sure about this?"

"Yup."

"Wait, you said she was a little 'ify'. What's so 'ify' about her?"

"Well...She's kind of quiet, like creepy quiet. She talks and all, she's not mute, but that's just the way she is. She doesn't talk unless she has to and she has the most electrifying blue eyes, not that many people see her eyes though, she has this thing about them, that she always wears sunglasses. I have no idea why so don't even ask me, I've only seen her without them once."

"...Interesting, but what can she bring to this unit that can better us?"

"She's loaded; she owns a mansion a little ways out of town on Hillcrest. She gave me the keys to give to you." She said taking the keys out of her pocket and throwing it to him, which he in turn caught.

"So I guess things are settled then, when can she get down here for her dues?"

"Yeah, well 'bout that, ya see I want you to take care of her for me."

You could hear the Mister Softy theme in the background as the men lost their stiffs at her proposal.

"Why me?"

"Because I know you and I know you won't hurt her. Unlike these unwashed dicks," She said nodding to the men they're playing with "I know she won't catch nothing from you."

A few choice words could be heard from the men, but none too loud for Sango is their second in command along side Miroku, leaving Inuyasha as the leader of their unit.

"Tell you what we'll play for it" He declared throwing her keys on the table along with everyone else's bets. "Who ever wins this game gets to initiate her, and I'm telling ya Sango if I win, I ain't fuckin' no ugly whore."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed "For saving my life? I don't care if she spent more time on her back then Jana Jameson and weighed more than Moby Dick, I'd still make you do her initiation"

All the men round the table exchanged looks, threw their cards down and said "I'm out."

He looked at her stunned and was about to yell at her before she spoke again. "but for your sake she's neither."

"Thank God." He exclaimed dropping his cards and running his hands through his hair. "You did that on purpose!"

"So what if I did? I don't want my friend being mistreated!"

"Alright! I give I'll initiate her ok! Damn Miroku how do you deal with her?"

He sighed and said "I must be the most" And upon seeing her deadly glare said "lucky man on earth! Inuyasha I have no idea what you are talking about."

When Sango seemed satisfied she turned seemingly unaware of Miroku gestures of him committing suicide.

"I would gladly do that for you Miroku, if you had only asked." Sango stated as Miroku put his finger to his head mimicking a gun. Getting up and turning to him she readied to pull out her own.

He nervously rubbed his head "Uh what are you talking about Sango dear?"

She pulled it out and cocked it back as he got up from his chair to run.

Inuyasha laughed at this and picked up his winnings along with the keys and looked at them.

"Hey Sango when?"

"I'll bring her by your place tomorrow at eleven." She shouted over her gun shots aimed at her boyfriend.

"Sango I'm sorry!"

"Like hell you are! Now come over hear and take it like a man!"

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough for the girl in baggy black jeans with matching Tims. She wore a 3 quarter length T-shirt with a silver star on her chest with a black mesh shirt over it along with a fang necklace. Her hair black and long in length, coming down to the small of her back, being held by a simple black tie. Simple but tasteful black sunglasses adorned her slim pale face where as her bangs partially covered her right eye.

She was anxious. After months of badgering Sango she was finally going to be let in. She was outside a urban modest house leaning on Sango's car waiting for the go-ahead.

"She's outside waiting."

"Well let's not keep her."

Seconds later Sango emerged with a silver haired man following not long after. They stopped in front of her.

"Kagome this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Kagome."

He looked at her up and down and couldn't help but anticipate what was next to come.

"Hey."

She nodded at him. Then turned back to Sango.

"Alright Kagome I don't agree with you joining but after what happened before (sigh) I guess it's your own decision. The first thing you gotta do is get sexed in by someone who's already in the gang, now Inu hear is the leader of our unit and a close friend, so I trust him ok?"

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha again who in turn had yet to take his eyes off of her.

"Call me later ok? I'll explain the rest afterwards." With that Sango hugged Kagome and walked around to the driver's seat of her car. "Oh and Inuyasha" At the sound of his name he looked at Sango seemingly unaware of his previous actions. "If you hurt her-"

"Calm yourself girl. I ain't gonna hurt her...unless of course she likes it ruff?"

Kagome cocked her head and Sango seethed. "She's a virgin dickhead!"

Both Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes snapped to Sango. Inuyasha's in shock and Kagome's in anger. She sneered at Sango as Inuyasha looked the epitome of a fish.

"Uhh, well I guess I'll be going now, heh." She quickly jumped in her car and sped down the street making a right at the end of the block.

"I thought she lived in the opposite direction?" As if on cue you could see her car driving past again going in the opposite direction. "Heh, well that's Sango for ya. Now as for you," motioning towards Kagome. "lets get this over and done with, I've got other things to do."

She shrugged and walked past him entering his house with him not far behind her. They both walked to the kitchen where she took a stool and he stood leaning on the fridge.

"So you wanna talk first and get comfortable or what?" He asked knowing it had to be hard for her to loose her virginity like this.

"I'm comfortable, let's get it over with." She finally said getting up.

Surprised by her forwardness, he was intrigued as to why she would want this so bad.

"Well I'm not-"

"Bull."

"so how about we talk first?" He said ignoring her interruption. "Lets start with why you'd want to join us so bad that you'd willingly lose your virginity to someone you don't even know?"

Kagome made no move to answer him. She sat back down and crossed her arms over her chest staring at him.

"Well?"

"You said you wanted to talk so talk, you didn't say you wanted a conversation."

He laughed "Well it's pretty much a given that you'd have to talk too. I mean what, am I just some crazed lunatic who'd talk to himself?"

"I don't know you well enough to answer that."

"Hm, well I can tell you I'm not, so we're having a conversation."

"I don't have conversations."

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. "Really? And why is that?"

"I don't like to talk, now if you don't mind I have other things to do as well."

Again surprised overtook him as she threw his comment back in his face.

"Why are you in such a rush?"

"Are you not the same person who said you had better things to do as well? One would think you were lying with the way you are stalling."

He scoffed. "Me stalling? I'll have you know I am ready and able." He said smugly.

Now it was her turn to scoff. "Yeah right, with your pathetic attempts to delay the inevitable, one would think you're incapable of handling your duties." He sputtered at her accusation "What's wrong can't get it up?"

He glowed and clenched his fists. How dare she question his dick, his pride, his masculinity?

"If so then I guess I'll have to call Sango sooner than I thought. We'll have to arrange this with someone else seeing as your unable. Guess her faith in you was misplaced." She got up to pick up the wall phone next to her when she was suddenly pinned to it.

He was seeing red. The demon side of him was screaming at him to make her submit. His control was quickly slipping away and he was using everything in him right now to keep from throwing her to the ground and pounding into her right then and there. He was breathing heavily in her ear trying to regain control.

"Bitch you have no idea what your getting yourself into. You have the nerve to doubt my skill?" He growled into her ear while pressing his arousal to her ass. "Bitch, by the end of the night I'll have you screaming my name."

She pushed way from the wall a little with her head to the side.

"Then what's keeping you _Inuyasha_?"

Whoa. That almost did it for him. That right there. His name. Whoa, the way she said his name, it was like _Inuyasha_. He grunted and with the sheer force of his will he slowly pushed himself off her. She was baiting him and he knew it. He wouldn't fall for her tricks.

She turned her head front and slowly took off her glasses placing it on the nearby counter. She turned around to face him with his hands still on either side of her and took his breathe away.

Sango wasn't kidding about the electrifying eyes. Her blue eyes were unlike anything he'd ever seen before. The sheer intensity of her stunning eyes would be enough to send any man to their knees and the way her hair fell across her eyes like that gave her an aura of mystery that beckoned him further. And further he went.

Whether he knew it or not he was moving closer to her. Her bedroom eyes were pulling him in. He was ensnared in her trap and couldn't get out even if he wanted to. I guess he knows why she wears the glasses now. Shit with a pair of eyes like hers, one look in the mirror and he'd be trying to fuck himself.

He never even noticed her tongue ring until he kissed her. At first his lips gently brushed against hers still debating on whether or not he should still be trying to question her when it was apparent that she didn't want him to know something, but he never got that far. After their lips touch it was like a jolt went through his entire body starting and ending at his lips. And he kissed her again, but this time deeper and harder. He didn't even need to ask her for the entrance she so freely gave.

When his tongue touched that little silver ball on hers he moaned deep into mouth. Her hands had crept up to his neck while his strayed down her back to her hips messaging the whole of her back and she moaned too when he played with her oral jewelry. She pressed herself to him while he sandwiched to the wall grinding into her. She pulled on his neck harder and he got the message. His hand's dropped to her ass and messaged it a little before hoisting her up and grinding into her again. This time they both moaned deeply.

He couldn't take it anymore. Never in his whole life had his control on his demonic blood waned so much. Well, sure there was that one time when Kikyou got on his nerves so damn much that if he wasn't in the gym lifting heavy weights at the time he would've surely killed her. But this was totally different. From the moment he saw her he wanted her. Her body was amazing, her voice although indifferent was angelic, and her eyes, God her eyes! It was the clearest electrifying blue eyes he'd ever seen. Everything about this girl amazed him and the way she moaned, Damn!

He carried her to his bedroom where he set her down in front of the bed painfully separating them. He looked down into her lust filled eyes and couldn't help but feel a little smug. Her control was waning too, but he had to make sure she wanted this. That she wanted it as much as he.

"Are you sure?" He asked panting with his forehead against hers with his eyes squeezed shut. If he looked into her eyes now he wouldn't even wait for her answer to take her.

He felt her nod her head and he opened his eyes only shut them again while kissing her. Her hands came up to unbutton his shirt as he slowly drug both of hers up at the same time. His mouth attacked her neck as he undid her belt and pants rendering her immobile as her hands caressed his head.

"Aaww come on, you gotta do some work too!" Inuyasha mumbled against her neck while unbuckling his own pants.

Kagome's hands fell to his shoulders as she started laughing. Inuyasha stared into her face as she threw her head back in merriment. The way her eyes danced and the rare sound of her laughter made him feel so...so complete?

He pushed her and she fell back onto the bed still clad in her bra and panties.

"You find me funny wench?" He said removing his pants and joining her on the bed.

"Very" She breathed out before he pinned her to the bed.

"Yeah well get it out now 'cause you won't be laughing for long."

Her chuckling was soon silenced and replaced by breathless moans as he relentlessly attacked her neck. He smirked at his power over her.

"You won't be smirking for long."

"Hm?...Oh Shit..."

Now it was Kagome's turn to smirk.

"Not funny."

"I'm not laughing?"

"No, but your smirking. I can FEEL it."

"Oh you can FEEL it?"

"That's it bitch."

With that her removed her hands from his arousal took off her panties and lay in between her. She through her head back in a silent scream of ecstasy when she felt him rub against her and silently wondered, just when did he take off his boxers? He bit his lip to keep from groaning from the sheer heat of her. She was so hot and wet. She was ready.

"Kagome this is going to hurt a little bit ok?"

She nodded her head and he thrust into her. He was amazed that she didn't cry. Sure she winced but that was it. She noticed his questioning gaze and answered his unasked question.

"High pain tolerance."

He mouthed an 'Oh' and began a pace. At first slow, allowing her to get used to his sized, but when she started meeting his thrusts he began to pick up speed. The pleasure was immeasurable for them both. Never had either of them felt so fulfilled? complete?

It took every ounce of restrain he had not to bite her. This was new to him; never had he felt the urge so strong to mate as he did now. But he couldn't, they hardly knew each other and besides he couldn't do that to her. She was ignorant to that of demon mating, he couldn't just rope her in like that with no explanation, no choice. So instead of biting her he mauled his pillow... yes he mauled his pillow with exploding feathers and all.

It was quite ironic really.

At the moment of their release when he was suppose to bite her, he bit the pillow and the room exploded in white feathers. With her moaning his name and him grunting hers.

Actually it's quite funny if you think about it. Guess that's why she started laughing why she came off her high.

He pulled out and laid down next to her pulling the covers over them. It was pretty quiet. Both were shocked at their feelings toward each other and she wasn't as ignorant as he thought for she knew why he bit the pillow and it kind of... enticed her? Then the reality of it hit her. He bit a pillow. It exploded. They are covered in feathers. And she lost it. She was gone.

He turned and looked at her like she was crazy. 'I fucked her senseless.' He thought 'I _drove _her crazy.' as he looked at her. 'Wow. Didn't know I could do that.'

And she turned to face him and to his surprise she pointed and laughed harder. Then realization hit him. He must be covered in feathers, not to mention they were hanging off his chin and all up in his hair. And he laughed too. It was pretty goddamn funny. And as their laughter diminished he rolled on his side and pulled her close cutting her laughter short.

She didn't expect him to be so...tender? Yeah Sango told him to go easy on her but this was oddly genuine. Like he wasn't trying, like it was natural. She sighed this is not how it was supposed to be like. She didn't want him to get emotionally involved and she didn't want to get attached either. It's time to leave.

She took his arm from her waist and lifted the covers to get out. A bit disappointed, Inuyasha had wanted her to at least spend the night.

"What's up?"

"I gotta go." She dangled her legs over the side of the bed but stopped when she felt him grab her arm.

"You don't have to." He said sitting up, staring at the back of her head.

"Yes I do." And she snatched her arm from him and stood...for about a second before she fell. "Shit!"

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked over the edge of the bed.

"Yeah yeah just ...."

He grinned "Huh?"

"I said I'm sore!"

"Oh ok."

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"You were gonna." She groaned trying to right herself.

"And you know that how?"

"I know you."

::Crickets::

"You...know me?"

"Forget it, you know what I meant."

"Apparently not if I'm asking you."

"But you didn't ask me."

"I do believe we are having a conversation." He said quickly changing the subject.

She stood stock-still. "I suppose we are." She shook her head at her foolishness and bent to put on her panties.

"But I thought you didn't have conversations?" But she didn't answer, she just picked up her bra which had been discarded as well and put it on. He got up to approach her when he noticed her back as she put her bra on. She had put her hair over one shoulder and exposed it. He gasped and she jolted.

"How did you-"

"None of your business."

"Sorrry. Damn didn't know you were such a bitch."

She went around the room collecting her things while she was half naked. He grabbed his boxers and put 'em on. He didn't want her to go yet. This was a first for him. He was used to just using women, or you could call it 'initiating' them into his unit. Usually after a night of fucking he'd broom her out the door, but there was something different about her, about Kagome. Even though Sango told him to play nice, it came oddly natural for him and he honestly wanted her to stay, not to fuck, but just to talk. Her eyes captured him and her voice and laugh entranced him. He needed her.

He sighed and said "Look I'm sorry ok?" trying to coax her back into talking with him, but to no avail.

She put all her clothes on the bed and grabbed her first shirt to put on. He grabbed and spun her around pinning her to the bed, yet she seemed oddly detached. He just stared down into her crystal blue eyes as she stared up into his golden amber ones.

"We are done are we not?"

Damn she was stolid again. What had he done to make her this way?

"No you have yet to answer my question."

"And that would be?"

"Why?"

She pushed up on his chest and tried to get up, but he straddled her hips and held her hands above her head.

"Care to try again? Why?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Uhh maybe because I'm the leader of the unit of KN5 your joining and you're my subordinate?"

She sighed yet again. "Fair enough."

"So? Why do you wanna join?"

She turned her head to the side breaking their eye contact as she spoke. "Someone took something very dear to me and I want it back."

He shivered at the underlying venom in her voice. Wow she must really hate this person.

"What did they take?" He asked turning her head back to face him.

"You asked me why and I told you."

"And now I'm asking you what?"

"And that's one question too much."

He growled. She was really starting to annoy him with all her mysterious shit.

"Why do you have to put up such a fight every time I ask you something about yourself? Why do you have to be so goddamned mysterious?"

She scoffed "You expect me to tell you my life story when I don't even know you? I don't even know your last name much less why your even in the gang as well and you want me t spill my guts to you? Guess I should've kept my trap shut like Sango said, maybe then you'd quit with all these fucking questions, Damn! I thought I came to fuck not to be interrogated!"

Whoa

Too much said. Way too much said. She could see how his eyes lost their light and all the amusement was sucked out of the room.

"You know what your right, you did come here to fuck. I don't know what got into me, trying to have a conversation with a slut? Damn what the fuck was I thinking?"

She gritted her teeth. "I am not a slut."

"Oh your not huh? You slept with me?"

"Hm. Is that what all the sluts do?"

He got off her and stood at the edge of the bed staring at her staring at him. Just how did the conversation turn so dark? Oh yes that's right, he pried too much. She had the right to keep her past, but to talk to her leader in such a way is unforgivable. After a few moments she got up and continued putting on her clothes with him watching her like a hawk.

She'll admit it. She was a bit harsh, maybe too harsh, but to her credit he was prying way too much for her liking.

She fixed her hair in the back, how it was before and went in the kitchen in search of her glasses.

"I'm sorry."

"So am I."

Walking behind her still half naked he felt lost. He wanted her to stay, but he couldn't make her, she wanted to go.

She fixed her glasses and turned to him. She hugged him and pulled back a little and whispered "Thanks for going easy on me."

"No problem." And she gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek. It was suppose to be a goodbye kiss but it stirred something, something in both of them.

When she pulled back this time he held her face, caressing her cheeks before coming up and placing her glasses on top of her head, revealing her eyes to him yet again. Her breathes were shallow, with her anticipating what was next to come and her plans of escaping this without any emotions were shattered as he kissed her again. It wasn't rushed or heated, but more sensual and slow. Not something you'd expect from two total strangers, but alas she came to her senses and pulled away.

The first thing she did was push her shades back down to cover her eyes. It wouldn't be good for there to be a replay of what just happened. She turned and walked towards the front door.

"You won't even give me a chance will ya?"

"Can't."

"Boyfriend?"

"No."

"Then?"

"Too many questions."

She closed his door, walked off his porch and out into the early morning quiet streets.

Inuyasha leaned his back against the door and slid to the ground. Why the fuck was he acting like this? He never did that before. And that kiss? Oh forget it.

Never in his life had he ever kissed someone so lovingly.

Lovingly!

Holy shit! I've heard of women becoming emotionally attached to the men they have sex with, but he's a guy! He never got emotionally involved with anyone anymore. What the fuck did she do to him?

The more he thought about it the angrier he got. Why was he so distraught over one girl when he's had so many before her?


End file.
